Slipping Away
by Hungry-Utopia
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fanfiction de Allyarra du même titre. L'année précédant la remise des diplômes, Stiles est diagnostiqué comme atteint d'une leucémie. Sterek établie et mort du personnage principal.


**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient. Teen Wolf ainsi que ses personnages sont à Jeff Davis (quoi qu'adopter Isaac ne me dérange pas !). La fanfiction est une traduction du splendide écrit de Allyarra dont la fanfiction porte le même nom. Je vous encourage à aller la lire, elle est vraiment splendide. Je tenais vraiment à la traduire, à pouvoir partager cette beauté aux français.

**Note**: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'ai découvert cette fanfiction grâce à un site, les avis étaient divers et variés...en fait, non. Ils étaient tous positifs, tous recommandaient de la lire, mais n'ayant pas un très bon niveau d'anglais, je m'y suis quand même attelé. Le résultat est là, après deux paquets de mouchoirs vidés, j'ai eu envie de la traduire pour vos merveilleux petits yeux. Comme dit dans le résumé, le personnage principal (donc Stiles) meurt à la fin de cette fanfiction. Il y a un fond Sterek, bien que très présent, mais aucun lemon ou que sais-je d'autre. Juste de l'émotion, beaucoup d'émotion.

Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je les traduirais toutes et les enverrais à Allyarra.

Slipping Away

Ça à commencé avec des ecchymoses. Stiles est un adolescent actif et il a toujours eu quelques contusions, mais alors qu'il s'habille un jour il remarque que sa peau est plus violette, bleuté et jaune/verdâtre qu'à la normal. Il laisse ceci de côté dans un premier temps, pensant qu'il allait juste devoir être plus prudent avec la meute. Ils pouvaient être un peu rude parfois. Mais quelques semaines plus tard il remarque que la situation ne s'est pas arrangé, il n'a que plus de contusions.

Cela l'inquiète un peu, car il se souvient que ça a commencé exactement de cette façon avec sa mère. Mais il passe outre, car cet été allait être trop parfait pour que quelque chose comme ça vienne et ruine tout. D'ailleurs, il a rendez-vous avec Derek dans, environ, vingt minutes et il n'est même pas habillé. Il n'entendrait jamais la fin de l'histoire s'il faisait attendre Derek pendant qu'il se préparait !

Ensuite il a commencé à avoir des saignements de nez tout le temps. Pendant un moment, il oublie, puis ses gencives ont commencés à saigner une ou deux fois. C'est là qu'il a commencé à s'inquiéter, surtout lorsqu'il découvre que la plupart du temps il n'a pas faim. Il a seulement dix-sept ans, ce n'est pas normal, même si tout ce qu'il mange est sain à cause de son père. Il passe quelques jours à s'inquiéter, se demandant s'il devait en informer son père ou simplement se taire, attendant que cela passe.

La douleur dans ses articulations le pousse à le faire. Il envisage de le faire un vendredi soir, l'un des seul où il n'est pas avec Derek. Il a alors libéré le week-end, affirmant qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec son père car la moitié de l'été avait été consacré à la meute et que le lycée reprenait dans quelques semaines.

« Hé, papa ? » dit-il et son père peut entendre la peur dans sa voix ou quelque chose dans ce domaine car il pose son argenterie et se concentre sur Stiles. Il peut sentir les larmes commencer à se former dans ses yeux « Je...hum...je pense que j'ai besoin d'aller chez le docteur. »

Son père pâlit et pendant un instant Stiles à peur que son père ne déborde, mais finalement il se reprend. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » il pose la question comme si la réponse allait le tuer, et Stiles ne sait pas comment il a su que c'était sérieux, mais il l'a su et Stiles n'irait pas plaisanter sur le sujet, pas cette fois. Pas avec ça.

« J'ai beaucoup de bleus, trop, et j'ai commencé à avoir des saignements de nez. Je n'ai jamais faim et mes os _me font mal » _Stiles ne se précipite pas pour dire tout ça comme il le fait avec tout le reste. Il n'est pas pressé que ces vérités ne sortent. « J'ai...j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le vieux docteur de maman pour demain ». Son père prend quelques minutes pour se reprendre avant de répondre « Je t'y amènerais. Quel heure est-il ? »

Le truc, c'est qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir peur comme ça. Bien sûr c'est assez grave pour que Stiles ai besoin de voir un médecin, mais pas encore assez pour être sûr qu'il soit malade. Qu'il est besoin de voir un spécialiste du cancer. Mais ils ont vu la mère de Stiles mourir du cancer et peut être qu'ils sont simplement trop sensible à la maladie, car Stiles le sait. Il sait exactement ce qu'il a. Il ne sait juste pas à quel point c'est mauvais.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Stiles se retrouve sur le côté passager de la voiture en direction de l'hopital, où ils finissent par attendre encore trente minutes pour pouvoir consulter un médecin qui arrive avec quelques minutes de retard. Stiles essaie de ne pas regarder les autres personnages dans la salle, mais il n'y parvient pas. Il a toujours été trop curieux, et dans ce cas ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Il regarde une petite fille partir avec sa mère, toutes les deux ont un regard tellement soulagé et heureux. Ensuite un vieil homme arrive et s'assoie, Stiles remarque bien vite qu'il n'a plus de cheveux. Un jeune couple est assis tranquillement ensemble, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Stiles baisse le regard pour finalement continuer d'observer son magazine, incapable de digérer quoi que ce soit.

La visite du médecin est flou, comme le sont les tests qu'il est envoyé a prendre. En fait, lorsqu'on lui demande de regarder en arrière, il ne se souvient de pas grand chose de la semaine, seulement un sentiment de crainte et d'angoisse alors qu'il tente de repousser l'inévitable. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas su exactement ce qu'il avait ou depuis combien de temps, mais il savait que c'était mauvais. Alors il vivait dans un état constant de peur et d'anticipation, en attendant que le résultat ne tombe.

Et quand c'est le cas, c'est définitivement pire que ce que Stiles aurait pu imaginer. Les mots font échos dans sa tête et il n'arrive plus à suivre ce que le médecin lui dit. Tout ce qu'il peut entendre c'est « la leucémie lymphoblastique aiguë » et « peut mourir en quelques mois si non traité » ainsi que « chimiothérapie » puis un bruit sourd alors qu'il regarde les lèvres du docteur se mouvoir et son père essayer de lui dire qu'il chose.

La seconde chose que Stiles sait, c'est qu'il est dans sa chambre, debout sur le seuil, sans chaussures. Il ne sait pas trop comment il est arrivé là, mais il était prêt à parier que c'était à cause de son père. Stiles a envie de pleurer, mais rien ne sort car il ne réalise pas, pas encore, il s'attendait à quelque chose de cette envergure, il n'était seulement pas préparé. On ne peut pas se préparer à quelque chose comme ça. Ça ne marche pas de cette façon. Et il voudrait tellement ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il s'efface, mais il sait que dans sa situation, cela ne ferait qu'empirer le problème. Il ne ferait que mourir un peu plus vite. Non pas qu'il sait qu'il va mourir, parce qu'il a entendu parler de la chimiothérapie et qu'il sait qu'ils ne parleraient pas de traitement s'il n'y avait plus le moindre espoir.

Stiles espère. Il aime vraiment, vraiment l'espoir. L'espoir c'est la seule chose qu'il lui reste car il sait très bien que son père est à l'étage du dessous en train de boire. Il ne pourrait pas se rappeler comment il est arrivé dans sa chambre, mais il se souvient parfaitement de la façon dont son père marchande avec son monde qui s'écroule, en compagnie d'un verre de whisky. Stiles est le monde de son père, et si Stiles meurt, tout comme sa mère, terrassé par presque la même maladie, il sait que son père va se noyer dans l'alcool, même si ce n'est que le début de l'après-midi. Pour une fois, Stiles ne lui en veut pas pour ça. Mais il sait aussi qu'il doit le surmonter, car il a école le lendemain et un petit-ami qui veut le voir après les cours avec le reste de la meute. Stiles sait alors, en pensant à cette meute si fragile, qu'il ne peut pas leur faire savoir. Ils ne seraient pas en mesure de gérer l'incertitude de la situation parce qu'ils seraient tellement impuissant face à ça.

Stiles ne se souvient que trop bien de ce sentiment d'impuissance, c'était déjà assez mauvais que son père est à passer par là, il ne laisserait pas la meute en pâtir aussi. Il sait qu'il détruirait Derek, qui ne s'est réellement ouvert que depuis que Stiles et lui se sont mis ensemble il y a de cela quelques mois. Derek, qui a déjà perdu tant d'êtres aimés, ne devrait pas avoir à regarder son petit ami en train de dépérir lentement, ne sachant pas si oui ou non il pouvait changer son destin de quelque manière que ce soit. Non, Stiles ne peut pas faire ça à Derek.

Il est heureux d'avoir prêté attention aux discours de Deaton car désormais il sait exactement comment cacher l'évolution de son odeur qui va venir en même temps que la maladie. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de commencer à mélanger certaines herbes à son gel douche, l'utiliser tout les jours et ainsi personne ne sera jamais en mesure de déceler quoi que ce soit. Ça ne les blessera pas et son secret sera en sécurité.

Stiles planifie comment garder son secret, en évitant le fait qu'en voulant garder son secret loin de la meute, il le cache également à lui-même. Si ce n'est pas visible, si personne ne découvre son secret, alors il peut prétendre ne pas être malade. Prétendre qu'il n'est pas totalement terrifié. Parce qu'il l'est. Il est tellement, tellement apeuré qu'il ne peut faire autre chose que planifier la façon de cacher son secret, loin de Derek, de la meute, et de lui-même.

* * *

La première séance de chimio ne se passe pas bien. Il avait dit à la meute qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il préférait rester à la maison avec son père pour le week-end. Derek avait voulu l'arrêter, mais Stiles lui avait dit qu'il serait sûrement endormis la moitié du week-end et que lorsqu'il serait éveillé, il regarderait la télé avec son père, donc il n'y avait pas vraiment moyen de discuter. Derek avait cédé avec un peu de réticence, mais Stiles sait qu'il a gagné cette manche. Avant de se rendre à l'hôpital, Stiles eut peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse et fasse tout capoter avant que Stiles ne soit prêt à en parler. Puis il avait effectivement reçue le traitement et il ne pu penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur. Intellectuellement, il savait que la chimio allait faire mal, qu'il allait en tomber malade et qu'elle causerait de gros ravages sur son corps. Il savait que la chimio aiderait à éradiquer la maladie, mais pour cela, elle attaquait également le corps et après avoir peut être supprimé le problème, elle finirait par tuer tout autant que son précédent mal. Mais c'était la meilleure option d'après le médecin et Stiles avait fait quelques recherches après avoir finalement accepté les circonstances. Il avait fait des recherches à bon escient sur la leucémie lymphoblastique aiguë et son traitement

Il sait qu'il faut être dans un groupe d'âge atypique pour l'avoir, parce que la plupart des gens atteints de cette leucémie étaient TOUS soit très jeunes, soit très vieux et que ce n'était pas inconnu. Il sait également qu'une quelconque opération est inutile en raison du fait que la mutation réside dans le sang ainsi que dans les vaisseaux sanguins dont il ne peut pas se séparer car vitales, trop petits et trop dispersés. Il sait aussi que TOUS se passe très vite s'il ne reçoit pas de traitement, qu'il pourrait être mort dans une affaire de semaines. Alors il a vaincu sa crainte persistance de la chimiothérapie, il s'est laissé entraîné dans ce qui avait rendu sa mère méconnaissable sans ses cheveux brillants et son corps pâle et squelettique qu'elle avait finit par acquérir.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, c'est se préparer à la douleur. Il passe Vendredi et Samedi allongé dans son lit, l'estomac vide. Ce n'est pas avant Dimanche qu'il commence à se sentir à nouveau lui-même. Il a peur que ses cheveux ne soient tombés sans crier garde, mais finalement ils sont toujours intacts. Cela peut être vu comme de la paranoïa, mais il se trouve plus mince, cela dit ça doit sûrement venir de son imagination débordante. Il n'a pas pu prendre son Adderal à cause de la chimio, mais à ce stade il a réussi à s'en passer. Ce matin il peut en prendre, ça aide. La meute a respecté son souhait et s'est tenue éloigné de la maison durant tout le week-end et il ne sera même pas obligé d'avoir l'air d'une merde pour faire croire à son histoire, parce qu'il le fera naturellement.

Les sélections de Lacrosse ont également lieux demain, mais il sait très bien qu'il ne pourra plus en être cette année. Et c'est peut être la chose qui le fait se sentir le plus mal. C'était sensé être cette année. Il a passé l'été entier à s'entraîner avec Scott, Isaac et Jackson donc il allait forcement entrer en première ligne. Mais il est trop malade pour jouer au Lacrosse, et en quelque sorte il est heureux de l'être trop pour les sélections demain. Il n'aura même pas à faire semblant d'être énervé à cause de ça, car il est vraiment, vraiment frustré de ne pas pouvoir en être.

Le lendemain matin, quand il se montre à Lydia et Allison, ces dernières émettent des roucoulements et des bruits d'animaux de compagnie et c'est de cette façon qu'il sait qu'il ne ressemble à rien d'autre qu'une merde. Il espère réellement que la première fois était la pire car il ne veut pas mettre autant de temps à se rétablir après chaque séance de chimio, parce que sinon il va être malade si souvent que les autres vont forcement découvrir la faille avant qu'il ne le veuille.

Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il est considéré comme tout à fait normal, même si on lui accorde une certain considération pour la façon dont il se tient et l'attitude qu'il renvoie. Mais ils ne le traient pas comme si il était en train de mourir ou comme s'il venait subitement de se transformer en verre et c'était la chose la plus revigorante qu'il est connu. C'est exactement ce dont il a besoin.

Il encourage les autres pendant les sélections et est agréablement surpris lorsque le coach Finstock lui demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'essaie pas lui aussi. Toutefois, il n'est pas surpris quand le coach ne lui donne aucune possibilité de rattraper les sélections, après tout il n'a jamais été réellement bien. Au lieu de cela, Stiles est assis avec Lydia et Allison dans les gradins, à applaudir, rire et commenter les performances des adversaires. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'aucun d'eux trois ne réussiraient à être en première ligne. Après les sélections ils se dirigent vers la maison des Hale et Derek les attend sous le porche lorsqu'ils sont à vu. Il porte un de ces débardeur qui met en valeur chaque partie de son torse et Stiles est ridiculement heureux. Il se sent encore trop minable pour obtenir de son petit ami plus qu'un baiser, alors il se contente d'apprécier la vue. « Comment te sens-tu ? » lui demande Derek lorsque Stiles est fini de le rejoindre sous le porche. Ils ne se touchent pas, ne se prennent pas la main ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils sont encore assez pudiques, même s'il ne s'agit que de la meute. « Tu n'as pas l'air très bien » Stiles lui offre un sourire, heureux que Derek réussisse à présent à formuler ses inquiétudes à voix haute. « Je me sens déjà mieux ». Il faisait toujours très attention à la façon dont il répondait à ce genre de question à propos de son état de santé. Il ne disait jamais qu'il irait mieux bientôt et ne donnait aucune indication de temps quant au jour où il aurait une meilleure santé. Il esquive toujours en disant qu'il se sent mieux et qu'il est allé voir le médecin. Les autres supposent qu'il avait une sorte de grippe intestinale quand il évoque le fait qu'il ai vomi toute la journée de Vendredi et le laisses dans cette déclaration. En fait, ils sont trop dégoûtés à l'idée que Stiles puisse leur confirmer ses dires en direct.

* * *

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, il commença à maîtriser la manière de garder la meute dans la totale ignorance vis-à-vis de son état de santé. Ils finirent par remarquer qu'il semblait malade plus souvent par rapport aux autres années, mais il continuait de clamer que son système immunitaire devait avoir pris un coup. C'était vrai, d'une certaine façon. Son système immunitaire n'était pas le meilleur, mais c'était à cause de la chimio que tout commençait à réellement ne plus marcher aussi bien qu'avant.

À la mi-Septembre, il a perdu la plupart de ses cheveux et sa seule consolation est le fait qu'il avait rasé le tout une semaine ou deux auparavant, en prévision de ce moment. Il s'est alors plains que sa tête devenait froide. Les autres en riaient, en disant qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de grande différence entre la masse de cheveux qu'il avait avant et maintenant. Stiles est en mesure de trouver l'humour dans cette situation car cela signifie qu'ils n'ont rien remarqués. Lydia se présenta à la prochaine réunion avec un paquet rouge, contenant un bonnet de laine qui semblait être fait à la main. « Je m'ennuyais pendant le cours de latin » dit elle en explication avant d'enfoncer le bonnet sur la tête de Stiles « maintenant tais-toi avec le froid ! » Les autres rient, Stiles aussi, mais il est surtout reconnaissant. Il avait fait en sorte de pouvoir le porter presque tout le temps, mais c'était parfait. Ce bonnet fait main de Lydia, bien sûr qu'il allait le porter tout le temps. En outre, sa tête commençait réellement à se refroidir, mais c'était peut être parce qu'il était toujours froid maintenant.

Il a perdu un peu de poids, pas assez pour être visible avec les vêtements qu'il porte, mais assez pour en avoir remarqué l'absence. Son père l'a remarqué aussi, et c'est ce qui affecte Stiles le plus. Son père boit plus que l'année passé, alors que tout semblait aller mieux. Maintenant tout les progrès étaient enfouis dans les toilettes. Le reste de Septembre passa dans un tourbillon de mensonges et de sessions de chimio. Stiles n'allait pas voir Derek aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais ce dernier semblait toujours tellement compréhensif. L'été manquait à Stiles, avant que ceci ne commence, avant qu'il ne tombe malade, retourner quand tout était si simple et lui heureux.

* * *

Octobre annonce le début de la fin. Les séances de chimio ne sont pas plus simples, elles ne changent rien, Stiles ne semble que plus malade. Il est presque toujours fiévreux et ses os sont victimes de cette douleur qui ne disparaît jamais. Il a perdu trop de poids pour se permettre de ne plus faire attention où la meute risquerait de le découvrir. Lydia l'a probablement déjà découvert, mais c'est Lydia donc ce n'est pas comme si Stiles pouvait lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Derek l'a remarqué aussi, mais il n'a rien dit. La communication verbale n'est toujours pas au top entre eux, mais Stiles le comprend. Il sait ce que Derek fait lorsqu'il met un supplément dans son assiette et le fusille du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il est terminé. Et Stiles mange, ne serait-ce que pour le faire se sentir mieux, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il rejettera la nourriture une fois que Derek sera parti. Stiles est épuisé, tout le temps. Quelque fois une bonne journée démarre comme lorsqu'il n'était pas malade, mais ces jours sont rares et espacés. Il ne se souvient pas que ça est été ainsi lorsque sa mère était malade, pas au début. Au début, elle était en bonne santé la plupart du temps et même le cancer était en face de rémission pendant un certain temps, avant qu'il ne fasse vraiment mal. Stiles ne pense pas que ça va être ainsi pour lui. Mais il est heureux que cela ne va pas s'éterniser sur plusieurs années, comme sa mère, il ne veut pas mourir lentement. Il l'a déjà vécue une fois, il ne veut pas que quelqu'un le vive à son tour.

Vers le milieu d'Octobre, il se sent arrivé au stade de non retour. Il ne peut pas surmonter plus, et il sait qu'il aurait pu surmonter beaucoup. Ça fait souffrir son père plus que ça ne le fait souffrir lui-même et il sait que bientôt la meute aura remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne pourra bientôt plus s'évader et ils ont besoin de savoir. Maintenant Stiles sait qu'il n'est plus juste malade, il est en train de mourir, c'est le moment de leur dire. L'incertitude a été traité, alors maintenant il est temps de se donner et de leur laisser le temps de dire au revoir, le temps de passer encore quelques instants avec chacun d'eux pour le peu qu'ils leur restent.

* * *

Scott a remarqué que Stiles n'a pas été beaucoup à l'école cette année, d'autant plus qu'ils n'ont pas eu toutes les urgences de loup-garou. Ça le rend inquiet car malgré le fait qu'il est finalement rejoint la meute de Derek, il verra toujours Stiles comme étant sous sa responsabilité et peu importe le nombre de fois où il aura interrompu un baiser entre Stiles et Derek. C'est pour ça qu'un vendredi, il alla voir Stiles après qu'il se soit à nouveau fait porter pâle. Le fait que Stiles soit réellement malade, il ne s'y attendait pas. Pas du tout.

« Hello ? » appelle Scott une fois qu'il eut atteint la maison des Stilinski, mais personne ne répond. Ce n'est pas inhabituel donc il entre comme il l'a toujours fait. Pour la maison du shérif, la porte était étonnamment souvent déverrouillé. Il entend ce qu'il se passe à l'étage grâce à son audition de loup-garou. Il y a des pieds qui traînent, une porte qui s'ouvre puis des bruits de vomissements. Le bruit mouillé des projections dans l'eau déclenche des réflexes nauséeux, parce qu'il y a des choses dans le monde qui font que peut importe le nombre de fois où vous aurez vu un cadavre, vous réagirez toujours de la même manière dans ce genre de situation. Au moins maintenant il a la confirmation que Stiles est vraiment malade cette fois-ci. Il n'est pas encore sûr à propos des autres fois, mais Scott est toujours étrangement heureux lorsqu'il a la confirmation que Stiles ne lui a pas menti. Il peut entendre le shérif murmurer quelques mots de réconfort à Stiles et Scott continue de monter dans les escaliers tout en sachant qu'ils vont êtres dans la salle de bain dans le couloir où se trouve également la chambre de Stiles. Il s'attend à trouver Stiles en sueur et le regard totalement désordonné, se penchant sur le siège en porcelaine, tandis que son père est assis sur le bord de la baignoire, retenant son fils à distance, mais trop prêt. Il voit bien cela, mais plus encore.

Stiles ne porte pas ce bonnet qu'il porte depuis mi-Septembre et Scott voit pour la première fois que ses cheveux ont disparues. Il les a toujours eu très court, mais là il n'y en a plus aucun, comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Et Stiles a l'air totalement désordonné, mais pas comme Scott l'avait prévu. Pas comme s'il n'avait qu'une grippe et irait mieux Lundi, plus en forme que jamais. Non, Stiles ressemble à un cadavre ambulant. Sa peau est plus pâle que Scott ne l'ai jamais vu. Il tremble, juste un peu pour que Scott le remarque, et quand il se retourne pour regarder le regarder, Scott a envie de pleurer. Parce que cette personne ne ressemble pas à Stiles, ne ressemble pas à son meilleur ami. Ses lèvres sont gercés et victimes de quelques effusions de sang, ses mains tremblent tellement qu'il peut difficilement agripper le bord du siège en porcelaine pour retenir le couvercle des toilettes verticalement. Ses pommettes se démarquent, et comment Scott avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer que Stiles avait perdu du poids? Comment avait il pu ne rien remarquer de tout ca vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami ? Mais ce sont ses yeux qui font le plus mal, Ils sont toujours étés grands, c'est la première chose que vous remarquez quand vous êtes avec Stiles, mais maintenant ils étaient énormes. Tellement gros qu'ils semblent prendre en charge la totalité de son visage. Tellement grand, et tellement triste, et tellement fatigués. Et pour une quelconque raison, tellement vieux, comme si il y avait des milliers d'années derrières ses yeux d'adolescent.

« Stiles ? » Scott gère, un murmure en lambeaux, puis sa gorge se referme avec des larmes, parce que maintenant il peut sentir ce que Stiles avait caché durant ces derniers mois. La maladie qui ravage Stiles ne change pas son odeur, mais les médicaments si, les médicaments qui tuent Stiles, tout autant qu'ils tuent la maladie. Scott reconnaît cette odeur suite à toutes ces heures passées à travailler avec Deaton et les pauvres animaux atteints du cancer. Et maintenant il sait, il ne pourrait plus jamais l'ignorer. Mais seigneur il aurait prié pour. Il aurait prié pour ne jamais être venu, ne jamais avoir voulu voir comment aller Stiles, car alors il aurait pu continuer à vivre dans son petit monde heureux où tout était super et son meilleur ami était sain et n'était tout simplement pas _en train de mourir_. Mais il ne peut pas. Il fait quelques pas en avant, les larmes commencent à se former et il tombe à genoux devant Stiles. « Non, non, non, pas toi, pas maintenant, jamais ! » dit Scott en rageant alors que Stiles se met à pleurer aussi, tendant sa main pour attraper celle de Scott. Ils finissent serrés l'un contre l'autre, en sanglotant, aucun des deux n'a besoin de parler pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Scott n'a qu'un lointain souvenir de leur faisant une remarque avant de se lever et de les laisser seuls, leur donner des instants entre eux pour pleurer le fait que désormais tout était différent, qu'il n'y a plus aucune prétention dont Scott n'ai pas connaissance maintenant. Il est presque certain que le plus vieux est partie chercher quelque chose d'alcoolique, parce que c'est ainsi qu'il a surmonté le cancer de sa femme, pourquoi devrait-il changer quand il s'agit de son fils ? Enfin, quand ils réussirent à nouveau à se contrôler, Stiles se détache et donne un regard à Scott qui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre. « Je suis désolé, je ne te l'ai pas dit avant. Mais je ne pouvais pas...

-C'est bon. Je sais maintenant » Normalement Scott aurait sortie une bêtises sur ce sujet, mais il le comprenait. Il souhaiterait ne pas pouvoir, mais il le fait. Il n'arrive même pas à prononcer les mots que Stiles est en train de mourir. Comment pourrait-il ? Bien sûr, ça n'allait pas et ça n'irai pas bien jusqu'à ce que Stiles aille mieux. « Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça, c'est juste que je viens d'avoir ma séance de chimio. Je ne peux même pas manger de curly » et Scott rit, parce que Scott rit toujours avec Stiles, même si ses blagues ne sont pas drôles. « Je serais bon pour l'école Lundi »

Stiles tente de rassurer Scott, vraiment, et Scott apprécie, mais tout ce qu'il veut faire, c'est prendre s a douleur. « Tu as fini ici ? Tu veux retourner dans ta chambre ? » dit Scott qui aide soigneusement Stiles à se relever une fois que ce dernier est hoché la tête. Ils marchent ensuite dans le couloir et Scott recommença presque à pleurer, parce que Stiles se pencha sur lui tout le long, s'appuya comme s'il était trop faible pour cette infime distance. Et Stiles à toujours été maigre, mais maintenant, Scott peut sentir ses côtes, et sait qu'il a perdu beaucoup de poids, trop de poids. Scott aide Stiles à s'allonger dans son lit et s'allonge à côté de lui, saisissant sa main. Il commence à prendre un peu de la douleur, lentement, si lentement que Stiles ne semble même pas le remarquer, ses yeux se fermant doucement et sans un mot. Scott prend autant de peine qu'il peut, mais il sait que ce n'est pas assez. Il sent déjà la nouvelle douleur enfler, prête à reprendre du service. C'est assez pour le moment cependant, car Stiles c'est endormi et que son visage est moins meurtris, sa douleur s'est atténué pour un petit moment. « Il s'est endormi ? » demande le shérif depuis le seuil du couloir. Scott hoche la tête d'un signe affirmatif et se lève pour aller rejoindre le père de son meilleur ami dans le couloir. « Viens, j'ai un peu de nourriture de côté » Ils laissent la porte ouverte derrière eux, même si Scott pouvait entendre Stiles d'en bas, même si la porte aurait été fermée.

« Quand ? » demande Scott une fois qu'ils se sont tout les deux assis devant un plat de spaghettis, parce que cette question hante Scott depuis qu'il a vu l'état de Stiles. « Combien de temps a-t-il ? » La seconde question clos les yeux du shérif pendant un long moment pour retenir les larmes qui commençaient à scintiller. « Nous avons su en Aout, un peu avant la rentrée » Trois mois. Son meilleur ami est mourant depuis trois mois et il n'a rien remarqué. Il avait été trop occupé par le Lacrosse et se remettre avec Allison pour remarquer...Il pousse un peu les pâtes dans son assiette. « Le médecin a dit que la chimiothérapie était la meilleure option, on ne peut pas opérer ce genre de leucémie. » La voix brisé du père de son meilleur ami tua un peu plus Scott alors que les larmes du plus vieux commencèrent à couler. « Aujourd'hui c'était sa dernière session avant que l'on sache. On découvrira la semaine prochaine si ça a fonctionné » Sa voix se fissura et les larmes revinrent de plus belle.

Et Scott su alors, pourquoi Stiles a décidé de ne pas leur dire. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se débattent contre l'incertitude, il en avait déjà assez à gérer tout seul. Mais Scott pouvait le dire, maintenant que l'odeur de Stiles n'était plus caché. Il sentait la mort, comme il avait une fois plaisanté à propos de Derek. Scott sait que Stiles ne va pas vivre longtemps, il n'est simplement pas sûr du temps qu'il leur reste. Scott resta le reste du Week-end chez Stiles. Il appela sa mère pour lui dire, et découvrit qu'elle était au courant et qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il voulait rester là-bas. Ils jouèrent à des jeux vidéos, parlèrent et Stiles aida Scott pour ses devoirs malgré qu'il soit le seul à ne pas avoir fréquenté récemment les cours. C'était merveilleux et terrible à la fois, en particulier car l'état de Stiles ne sembla pas s'améliorer après cette première journée. D'ici Dimanche, il était presque redevenu lui-même, mais Scott pouvait sentir encore la maladie, la peine et la douleur qu'il essayait encore de cacher. Mais il ne pouvait plus se cacher, car Scott savait et il ne pourrait plus jamais l'oublier. Quand il quitta finalement Stiles le soir, ils se serrèrent dans les bras longtemps, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Stiles lui sourit et lui promis d'être en forme pour les cours, disant qu'il serait là demain. Scott lui dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas être stupide dans ce cas. Scott s'en alla ensuite, inquiet d'avoir peut être heurté Stiles en prétendant aller bien, mais il était reconnaissant de ce petit moment de normalité. La nuit fut difficile, la première nuit loin de Stiles depuis qu'il eu découvert. Il passa la nuit recroquevillé dans son lit contre sa mère, tout deux versant plus d'une petite larme.

* * *

C'est une sorte de soulagement, le fait que Scott sache maintenant. Il a quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter, parce qu'il sait que son père n'est pas à la hauteur. La semaine prochaine sera comme une réaffirmation de leur amitié, ils consacreront presque chaque moment ensemble et Stiles adore ça. Ils ne l'avaient plus fait depuis que Scott ce soit fait mordre et Stiles était heureux de pouvoir le refaire au moins une fois avant de mourir. Il passe la semaine à vivre presque au jour le jour, comme si tout allait bien. Ils sort avec Derek sans se soucier de rien, pour une fois, puis passe du temps avec la meute sans même essayé de rester sain et sauf, juste en essayant de garder son secret. Scott sait maintenant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les autres ne le découvrent aussi. Et Stiles peut enfin admettre qu'il est prêt pour ses aveux, ils sont prêts à savoir. Prêt à céder sa place en toute sécurité et faire face à sa mort imminente.

Il ne le fera pas tout de suite. Il attendra d'être allé chez le médecin pour avoir le retour de ses résultats. Stiles sait exactement ce qu'il va se dire, il le sent. Donc il n'est pas surpris lorsque le médecin les appelle pour parler avec eux et finalement afficher un visage incroyablement sombre. Son père est au bord des larmes alors que Stiles est plus calme que jamais, il les a déjà dépensé depuis des mois. Il est prêt pour ça aujourd'hui, prêt pour commencer à lâcher prise et prendre du recul pour faire la paix avec le monde autour de lui dans le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre. Bien sûr, il est toujours un peu en colère, mais il a toujours été un peu trop pratique, un peu trop enclin à pousser ses propres sentiments sur le bord de la route quand les choses doivent se faire. Alors, quand le médecin déclare que la chimio n'a pas marché, que l'état de Stiles a en effet empiré, il le prend sans broncher et essaie de ne pas pleurer comme le fait son père à côté de lui. « Il y a des essais expérimentaux que nous pouvons encore tenter, mais la chimio n'ayant pas marché, cela ne ferait que pousser Stiles un peu plus dans l'enfer qu'il vit déjà et nous ne le ferions pour une aucune raison» Son père, comme prit d'une nouvelle fièvre, relance le médecin sur les essaies. « Mais il y a toujours quelque chose que nous pouvons faire ? Ces essaies, ils vont marcher, non ? » Le médecin ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il est coupé par Stiles qui l'interrompt avant même qu'il est pu commencer « Non. Combien de temps j'ai devant moi sans ces essaies ? » son père le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou, mais le médecin affiche un regard compréhensif sur son visage. Il sait que Stiles à fait son choix. « Pas beaucoup, six mois peut être, sept tout au plus. Cela dépend de la vitesse à laquelle le cancer progressera une fois que vous aurez arrêtés de suivre la chimio. Vous pouvez choisir de continuer la chimiothérapie, cela pourrait vous donner plus de temps, ça pourrait même commencer à marcher. Normalement, pour ce type de leucémie, vous subissez une chimiothérapie pendant quelques années, pas des mois.

-Je sais , réplique Stiles, en essayant de ne pas regarder son père qui venait de perdre toute ses couleurs lorsqu'il apprit de la bouche du médecin que son fils serait mort en moins d'un an, Je veux arrêter le traitement. Je veux vivre aussi bien que je le peux pour mes derniers mois. Je ne veux pas être hospitalisé et finir ma vie dans d'atroces douleurs »

Son père et le médecin essayent d'argumenter le fait qu'il soit encore jeune, qu'il avait la vie devant lui, qu'il fallait essayer au moins un de ces essaies, mais Stiles descendait leurs arguments avec une logique des plus glaciale. Il avait déjà pris sa décision et ils n'allaient pas le faire changer d'avis. Il n'a pas envie de s'attarder des années dans la douleur comme sa mère avant lui. C'était déjà assez dur de persister pendant des mois, mais il savait que le moment venu il serait heureux. Quand il devra commencer à dire au revoir.

La voiture fut silencieuse sur le chemin du retour et quand ils rentrèrent, Stiles monta dans sa chambre, il était trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre tandis que son père parti chercher une bouteille de scotch. Stiles n'arriva même pas à trouver l'énergie pour s'en inquiéter.

* * *

Stiles était plus nerveux pour cette grande révélation qu'il ne l'avait été pour l'attente des résultats. Il savait qu'ils allaient être en colère, il savait qu'ils allaient être blessés. Il savait aussi qu'ils avaient besoin de connaître et de comprendre le pourquoi il avait gardé ça si loin d'eux dès le début. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils aiment ça.

Ils sont tous installés dans le salon quand il est enfin prêt à descendre de sa chambre, après avoir enlevé tout ce qu'il avait utilisé pour cacher et masquer l'odeur du cancer et des médicaments. Il avait même cessé de faire brûler l'encens qu'il avait mis pour cacher l'odeur de la maladie imprégnant la maison il y a de cela deux jours. Les loups-garous devaient déjà avoir sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas et ils étaient sûrement inquiets.

Avec des doigts tremblants, il ôte le chapeau qu'il portait en leur présence depuis plus d'un mois, et finit par révéler sa tête chauve. Stiles avait eu de la chance que le chapeau les distraie assez pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas non plus l'absence de sourcils ainsi que le fait qu'il ne parlait plus beaucoup, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils avaient fait pour ne rien remarquer. Peut être qu'ils avaient remarqués, mais qu'ils ont simplement choisis de ne rien dire. Stiles porte un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama, ce qu'il portait quand il allait à l'hôpital pour ses séances de chimiothérapie. Ils ne font rien pour cacher les dégâts que le cancer à fait à son corps. Il se sent un peu nu comme ça, il avait tant essayé de cacher tout ça et depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se sentait plus du tout naturel ainsi. Et il se sent mal car cela va les choquer de le voir ainsi, mais c'est le seul moyen pour lui de le leur dire. Il descend les escaliers avec soin, il a été tellement fatigué ces derniers temps qu'il en est devenu que plus maladroit et que le besoin de regarder partout où il va c'est fait sentir, en particulier dans les escaliers. Il ne lève pas les yeux avant d'arriver au bout de son parcours et lorsqu'enfin il les relève pour croiser le regard de la meute, il peut voir différents degrés de réalisations sur chacun de leur visage.

Lydia pleure, ses mains recouvrant sa bouche et secoue la tête. Jackson tient ses épaules, il a le regard un peu confus avant que finalement il ne réalise aussi. Scott sert Allison contre son torse pendant quelle pleure, mais il rencontre les yeux de Stiles et lui adresse un signe de réconfort et de soutien. Peter est dans le coin, son regard est plus noir que jamais. Mais ensuite Stiles se rappelle qu'il a toujours le regard un peu noir. Isaac ressemble encore plus à un chiot abattu que d'habitude et il détourne le visage lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'il ne fait que souffrir Stiles à le regarder ainsi. Mais Derek, Derek c'est pire. Il se tient en face de la cheminée, il regarde Stiles avec ce regard rempli d'incrédulité complète et la trahison sur son visage. On aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer, ou frapper quelque chose très, très fort. Stiles se déteste d'avoir mis ce regard sur le visage de Derek. Déteste le fait qu'il va probablement faire du mal à Derek encore plus fort dans les prochaines minutes.

« Euh, salut » dit-il en entrant dans la pièce, prenant place sur le fauteuil qu'ils avaient laissés libre. « Alors, c'est pourquoi je vous ai tous appelés ici » Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faut dire. Stiles sait que les loups-garous ont une idée de ce qu'il se passe, car ils peuvent sentir l'odeur de la maladie et de la chimio, mais ils n'avaient sûrement pas une idée spécifique de ce qu'il se passait. Il n'est pas non plus certain que les humains aient la moindre idée. « Stiles » Lydia pleure, pressant ses mains un peu plus contre sa bouche. Stiles sent les larmes sourdes remonter le long de sa gorge, mais il les ravale sans ménagement. « Je suis malade » dit-il alors que Derek sursaute comme si Stiles venait de le frapper. «C'est, ce n'est pas bon. Leucémie aiguë lymphoblastique. » a la seconde où il dit leucémie, tout les visages s'accordent. La confusion de Jackson s'évapore et laisse place à un visage ravagé. Isaac laisse échapper un petit gémissement. « Je le sais, euh, depuis quelques mois maintenant. Je voulais être sûr avant de vous le dire » Il fait une pause, rencontre chacun de leurs yeux avant de se fixer sur Derek. « ce qui est sûr de quoi ? Stiles ! Savoir quoi ! » demande Jackson alors que les larmes apparaissent dans les yeux de Stiles et Derek. « Si j'allais survivre, combien de temps il me resterait » dit-il simplement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce sans valeur que tout le monde croyait importante. « Et combien de temps ? » C'est Allison qui demande, Stiles n'est pas surpris, elle a toujours été la plus forte. « Sept mois au plus, peut être moins. Je n'arriverais pas à l'obtention du dîplome.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir la morsure ?, dit Isaac alors qu'on sent le désespoir dans sa voix, ça à sauvé Erica n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles regardes ses mains. Il connaît déjà la réponse, il l'avait envisagé cette option dès le début. Il connaît la réponse, mais il ne peut pas la dire lui-même. Peter est finalement le seul qui apporte la pierre à l' édifice « Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Le cancer, le cancer attaque lui-même le corps. La guérison accéléré d'un loup-garou ne fera qu'accélérer le processus. Ça ne ferait que le tuer plus vite. » Personne ne sait quoi dire après ça et le silence tombe bien rapidement. Il est lourd et plein de promesses non tenues et de chagrin. L'ouragan qu'est devenu Derek s'extirpe de la maison quelques minutes après, incapable de le prendre comme les autres. Peter et Isaac le suivent peut de temps après. Lydia, Allison et Jackson restèrent plus longtemps, mais ne dirent pas plus. Scott fut le seul à rester pour la nuit.

* * *

Après coup, il se dit qu'il aurait pu mieux gérer ses aveux, mais il est juste content que ce soit fait. La semaine suivante fut terrible, tout le monde l'évitait ou venait pleurer. Il le vivait tellement mal que finalement il n'accepta plus que Scott et son père dans sa chambre. Sauf si c'est Derek, parce qu'il est prêt à parler à Derek, parce que cette opération d'évitement lui brise le cœur, ce qui pourrait paraître totalement approprié et juste étant donné que Stiles venait sûrement de lui briser le cœur également. Pourtant, il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de parler à son petit ami. S'ils sont toujours ensemble, Stiles n'est pas sûr qu'ils le soient encore. Il pense que oui, mais alors tout ces trucs de mort mettaient un bémol à la situation. Alors, quand Derek se manifeste dans sa chambre une semaine après avoir appris la vérité, Stiles est soulagé.

« Je pensais que tu ne te montrerais jamais

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, dit-il en venant s'asseoir sur le lit où Stiles est caché et prêt à dormir. Il essaie de se lever, mais Derek le repousse gentiment sur le matelas, Non ne te lèves pas, tu as besoin de repos » Stiles donne un grognement incrédule pour toute réponse « Je ne vais pas encore si mal, pas encore. Tu n'as pas besoin de me traiter comme si j'étais en verre.

-Stiles, je t'ai toujours traité comme du verre » A cet instant Stiles le regarde avec la plus grande incrédulité de tout les temps, se souvenant comme si c'était hier du jour où il lui a claqué le visage contre le volant. Derek affiche alors un petit sourire « Bien, depuis que j'ai réalisé combien je tiens a toi. » Stiles est alors plus disposé à le croire. « Je suis désolé, d'avoir juste disparu, mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je n'arrive toujours pas à vraiment le gérer, mais j'ai besoin d'être ici. Besoin de passer autant de temps que possible avec toi. » Derek se trouve au bord du lit, puis se redresse et Stiles se penche en arrière dans ses oreillers. «C'est juste, j'ai perdu tout le monde une fois déjà, perdu mon avenir, et j'ai juste commencé à penser que je l'avais peut être retrouvé, que j'avais un futur à nouveau, avec toi » Stiles sait à quel point c'est difficile pour Derek de dire combien il a mal. Il ouvre simplement les bras et Derek vient se réfugier dans son étreinte. Pendant un long moment, le plus vieux reste raide et puis il se détend seulement contre Stiles, lui-même s'arrangeant pour coller parfaitement dans ses bras. « Je suis ici maintenant » chuchote Stiles en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek « pour l'instant je peux rester à tes côtés ». Ce n'est pas beaucoup, ce n'est pas suffisant, mais c'est tout ce qu'il a. Il n'offrira pas de faux espoirs car au final c'est ce qui fera le plus mal. Derek du se réconcilier avec le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait pas sauver Stiles, il allait mourir dans quelques mois tout au plus. Voici les faits, et rien n'allait pouvoir les changer.

Pour l'instant, les mots marchent et les barrières s'effondrent. Derek pleure, geint dans son épaule et Stiles le tient contre lui. Il lâche quelques larmes lui aussi, mais il garde Derek contre son corps alors que tout son monde s'écroule autour de lui. Parce que Stiles est son ancre, et il avait pour devoir de l'ancrer jusqu'au moment de son départ. Le lendemain matin, lorsque son père vient vérifier si Stiles va bien, il trouve les deux hommes recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, la déchirure encore présente sur leurs visages. Il ne les réveille pas, il se contente de fermer doucement la porte et descend préparer le petit déjeuner pour trois. Il a le sentiment que le nombre d'habitant dans cette maison va considérablement augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réduise finalement plus qu'à un.

* * *

Au cours des mois suivant, Stiles semble aller un peu mieux. Il regagne un peu de poids qu'il avait perdu à cause de la chimio et ses cheveux repoussent. Il continue de porter le bonnet de Lydia. Il fait les autres se sentir mieux quand il a meilleur allure, ça leur donne l'espoir que peut être il réussira à tenir jusqu'à l'obtention des diplômes. Mais cet espoir est vain et ils le savent.

Maintenant qu'il a cessé de cacher son odeur, les loups sentent sa maladie ainsi que sa peine et sa douleur. A chaque fois maintenant qu'ils remarquent que ça devient trop pour lui, ils ralentissent. Mais ils ne le font pas beaucoup car ils savent que Stiles n'aime pas ça. Il sait qu'ils guérissent presque tout de suite, mais il déteste les voir dans la douleur, surtout quand c'est lui qui procure cette douleur. Et chaque jour il commence à s'estomper un peu plus. Il n'a plus l'énergie pour les chose qu'il avait l'habitude d'aimer. Il ne parle plus comme avant. Le changement est progressif et ils le remarquent tous à cause de leur vigilance accru à l'affût de n'importe quel changement. Parfois, ils lui font sentir comme si il avait huit mères poules qui gardent un œil sur lui, car il avait déjà un père qui avait superbement bien veillé sur lui depuis le départ.

Mais, d'une certaine façon, il aimait ça. Il avait l'habitude de se battre pour avoir leur attention, maintenant il l'avait tout le temps. Ca lui fait du bien de savoir qu'ils l'aiment tant que ça. Surtout car il se rappelait avoir souvent pensé que sa mort ne toucherait pas grand monde. Il s'avère qu'il avait tort. Pas seulement la meute, mais aussi toutes les personnes du lycée quand ils l'apprennent. Danny l'a réellement étreint et lui à dis que, oui, il était attirant pour les homosexuels. Ça l'a fait rire. Tout les gens du lycée voulaient soit l'enlacer, soit l'éviter. Il est un peu heureux de ne pas avoir à faire face à tout ça car il est toujours entouré de la meute et de l'intimidante Lydia. Tout le temps. Même quand elle n'est pas physiquement présente. C'est impressionnant jusqu'au moment où il se souvient que toute cette attention, il l'a parce qu'il va mourir. Non pas qu'il l'oublie jamais vraiment. La connaissance de tout ça est toujours là, quelque part dans sa tête. Des fois il souhaiterait pouvoir oublier, mais il ne peut pas. Les autres pourraient penser qu'il va un peu mieux, mais il connaît la vérité.

Les effets secondaires de la chimiothérapie ont étés remplacés par les symptômes de la maladie elle-même et ils ne sont pas meilleurs. Il est fatigué tout le temps. Il a besoin d'une sieste tout les jours où il s'écroule d'épuisement. Il hait ça par dessous tout. Il ne veut pas passer ces derniers instants à dormir. C'est du gaspillage.

* * *

Aux vacances de Noël, il sait qu'il ne retournera pas à l'école. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il sait que les autres pensent encore qu'il se sent mieux. Il connaît la vérité. La maladie se répand plus vite que le médecin l'avait prévue initialement. Les sept premiers mois avaient étés rétrogradés à six, ce qui plaçait la date d'échéance a Avril. Stiles sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Alors il fait de son mieux pour faire de Noël le meilleur jour. C'est son dernier et il fait promettre à tout le monde de ne pas acheter de cadeaux, parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Il savait qu'ils l'écouteraient car il leur à demandé alors qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il détestait faire ça, mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils le fassent car c'est le plus grand sentiment de culpabilité que de faire quelque chose alors que le gars qui est en train de mourir vous à demandé de ne pas le faire en pleurant. Ils feront tous une pyjama partie le soir de Noël, s'excusant d'avance aux familles.

Stiles est le premier éveillé et les réveille tous avec plus d'énergie qu'il n'en avait montré les derniers mois. Il les fait sourire à l'heure du réveil. Il insiste sur le fait qu'il veut ouvrir, trier et distribuer les cadeaux lui-même. Personne d'autre n'est autorisé à toucher un cadeau tant qu'il est sous l'arbre. C'est comme s'il était un petit enfant et il fait promettre à son père de ne pas pleurer. Personne ne mentionne les yeux rouges et gonflés lorsque le shérif les rejoint pour le petit déjeuner.

Après le petit déjeuner, Stiles décide de sortir pour faire une bataille de boule de neige car, miracle, cette année il a neigé à Beacon Hills. Stiles est à peu près sûr que c'est parce que quelqu'un sait que c'est son dernier Noël. Après la bataille de boule de neige et la construction de bonhomme de neiges, ils rentrèrent tous et Allison leur prépara le meilleur chocolat chaud qu'ils n'aient jamais bu. Il doit faire une sieste après le déjeuner, mais ce n'est pas grave parce qu'il est réveillé et alerte pour le dîner de Noël qui est étonnamment bon si on prend en compte le fait que moins de la moitié des invités savent cuisiner. Stiles s'endort ce soir là recroquevillé sur le canapé contre Derek et tout le monde se prélasse autour de la tanière (et quand le salon est-il devenu le repaire?) pour regarder des films de Noël. Quand il se réveille le lendemain matin, il est dans son lit et pendant un moment, il est tellement triste que Noël soit fini. Si triste qu'il n'aurait plus jamais ça à nouveau qu'il ne trouva pas la force de se lever. Puis il se souvint qu'il restait encore le Nouvel An et il trouva alors l'énergie pour démarrer sa journée. L'école recommença la première semaine de Janvier, mais tous ainsi que Stiles prédirent qu'il n'y serait pas. Chaque jour, la meute vient chez Stiles directement après les cours et tous le regarde un peu soulagés lorsqu'ils retrouvent Stiles là, encore en vie. Cette réaction ne disparaît jamais vraiment, mais plus Janvier file, plus ils réussissent à la cacher.

* * *

Il commença à dire au revoir fin du mois. Il sait que les médecins ont bon espoir de le voir vivre encore jusqu'en Mars, Avril peut être même, mais il sent venir la fin. Il sent dans la façon dont ses os ne cessent de le faire souffrir et chaque jour il passe plus de temps à dormir. Même quand il est éveillé, il est si fatigué que parfois la seul chose qui le tiens en éveil est de parler. Et c'est vraiment ce qui lui dit que c'est le moment. Il se souvient de cette année, où sa mère lui a dit au revoir, aujourd'hui il comprenait mieux. Ce n'est pas qu'elle renonçait, cédant à la maladie. C'était qu'elle avait accepté l'inévitable et choisi de s'en aller avec élégance, de mourir sans regrets. Stiles veut suivre son exemple, et cela signifiait qu'il allait dire au revoir à tout les gens qu'il aime, tout ceux qu'il laisse derrière lui. Il est un peu surpris de voir que la liste est très longue, mais ça lui donne un peu d'énergie pour réalisait que le moment venue, lorsqu'il s'en ira, il ne voudra pas être seul. Son père aurait été le premier, mais il ne peut pas encore faire face à tout ça alors il le retire. C'est la même chose avec Derek et Scott. Les trois hommes les plus importants dans sa vie, il ne peut pas gâcher leurs adieux, il a donc besoin de dire au revoir aux autres en premier, de sorte qu'il saurait quoi dire quand il sera temps. Alors il décide de parler en premier à Jackson, parce que lui et Jackson pourraient être frères maintenant, mais aussi car ils sont les moins proches dans la meute. En outre, Jackson est comme, allergique aux sentiments. Stiles espère donc que ce soit plus facile.

Il a tort.

Lui et Jackson sont assis dans la cuisine, seuls. Excepté le shérif qui est dans son bureau à l'étage. Ce n'est pas rare que Jackson et Stiles soient seuls ensemble, c'est juste rare qu'aucun autre loup ne soit à porté de voix, mais Stiles est reconnaissant pour cette opportunité. Il en prendre avantage.

« Jackson, je sais que l'on a pas toujours étés amis » commence-t-il et les yeux de Jackson se concentrent sur lui avec une telle intensité qu'il est surpris qu'ils n'aient pas encore commencés à briller. « Je veux dire, tu te rappelles de cette injonction? » Il essaie de plaisanter, mais ça fait un plat. « Est-ce que tu essaie de dire au revoir ? » demande Jackson, sa voix sonne terrifié et en colère, et Stiles finit par se demander comment tout le monde fait pour lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. « Parce que tu ne peux pas, pas encore. Tu as encore quelques mois devant toi » Il utilise son ancient ton intransigeant pour essayer de faire sourire Stiles, ça ne fonctionne pas. Avec Jackson, ces adieux doivent êtres sérieux. Il ne peut pas plaisanter. « Je suis fatigué Jackson, je suis tellement fatigué...dit il et il croit voir une larme couler rapidement le long de la joue de l'ancien Kanima, J'ai besoin de m'assurer que je puisse dire au revoir à chacun d'entre vous avant de partir. C'est important pour moi.

-Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas attendre encore un peu ? Pourquoi tu renonces à l'espoir ? » Stiles soupire, il se souvient avoir posé les mêmes questions quelques années auparavant. « Je peux le sentir. Je vais mourir et je dois l'accepter. Et vous devriez en faire autant. Je n'abandonne pas l'espoir d'un miracle, je me prépare juste pour le pire » Il permet ce mensonge pour pouvoir passer à travers, même s'il s'était promis de rester honnête. Mais il se souvient de ce qu'il a crié à Lydia il y a pas si longtemps, que la mort arrivait tout autour de toi, mais jamais à toi. Alors il donne à Jackson ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre, espérant le rendre un peu plus facile à la fin.

« Et je ne veux pas entrevoir la possibilité de partir sans avoir dit au revoir. Parce que je pense que c'est à peu près la seule chose que je risque de regretter.

-Ok, se ménage Jackson en frottant ses yeux ne parvenant pas à faire cesser ses larmes, si ceci est ton au revoir, alors je veux que tu saches que j'ai beau m'être beaucoup moqué de toi, tu es dans ma meute maintenant, tu es mon frère. » La dernière partie est laissée en non-dit, mais Stiles sait que Jackson l'aime, même s'il n'arrive toujours pas à le dire tout haut. « Je t'aime aussi, dit Stiles et Jackson se détend un peu comme s'il était soulagé que Stiles est entendu ce qui flottait dans l'air, Et je tiens à te dire quand tu auras ton diplôme et quittera le lycée, je voudrais que tu te souviennes que ta meute sera toujours là pour toi, que nous serons toujours là pour toi, même si certains d'entre nous ne sont là que par l'esprit » Stiles craint que ses paroles ne détruises tout le travail que Jackson n'est fait pour arriver là où il en est. Il s'inquiète, il a peur que l'ancien Jackson ne revienne après sa mort. « Et je veux que tu saches que ma mort n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il n'y a rien que tu pourrais avoir fait pour enclencher ça. C'est juste une partie de la vie » Jackson laisse échapper un sanglot alors que Stiles vient serrer sa main aussi fort qu'il pu, se maudissant de ne pas avoir plus de force. « Je veux que tu vives ta vie du miens que tu le puisses, ne t'inquiète pas pour ceux qui sont partis parce que tu as encore le reste de la meute et ils seront toujours ta famille. Je serais toujours de ta famille, même quand je serais parti. » Jackson est vraiment sanglotant maintenant, et Stiles sait que c'est parce que c'est la première fois qu'il est réellement confronté au fait que Stiles était _en train de mourir_. Que Stiles aura disparu d'ici quelques mois et qu'un autre membre de la famille l'aura laissé derrière eux. Et Stiles veut le lui faire accepter maintenant, alors que Stiles pouvait encore veiller sur lui et le consoler. Ils finirent sur le sol ainsi, appuyé contre les toilettes, la tête de Jackson reposant sur les genoux de Stiles. Ils peurèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus une seule larme dans leur être. Puis ils se sont assis ensemble tranquillement pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que le reste de la meute se présente pour ramener Jackson et prendre soin de Stiles avant qu'il n'aille se coucher. Personne ne dit rien par rapport à ces au revoirs, sachant tout les deux que les mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être à nouveau dit à haute voix, qu'ils avaient fait la paix l'un avec l'autre et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter.

* * *

Peter est le suivant, car si quelqu'un peut bien parler de la mort, c'est lui. Et Stiles a vraiment besoin d'un adieu facile, car a en juger par la façon dont Jackson a réagit et comment il était épuisant émotionnellement, même s'il était trop cathartique, il allait avoir besoin d'énergie pour faire face au reste de ses adieux. Donc, il parla avec Peter. C'est un peut être car Peter n'a jamais été laissé seul avec n'importe qui. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demande-t-il, sachant que Peter comprendrait de quoi il parle. Est ce que c'est comme dans Harry Potter ? Rapide et doux comme tomber de fatigue ? » Peter ne répond pas pendant un long moment. Au moment il se décide à parler, Stiles allait s'avouer qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. « Non, je ne peux pas en parler, mais toute ta douleur stoppera. Tu sera au moins en bonne santé une dernière fois » ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi Stiles s'attendait, mais ça restait une réponse. Stiles ne se souvenait même plus de ce que c'était que de ne plus avoir mal. « Mais ça n'était pas pareil pour moi, je n'étais pas déjà mourrant, pas comme toi » Stiles est reconnaissant du franc parlé de Peter. La meute n'aimait pas parler du fait qu'il allait mourir et il trouvait ça rafraîchissement que Peter le fasse. « Je pense que quand tu t'en iras, tu auras droit à un repos paisible, à un endroit mieux qu'ici où tu pourras retrouver ta mère et attendre que le reste de la meute ne te rejoigne.

-Tu veilleras sur eux une fois que je serais partie, n'est-ce pas ? Assures toi qu'il ne fasse rien de trop stupide sans moi et arrêtes les si c'est le cas. » C'est une chose à laquelle Stiles était très inquiet, parce qu'il aimait la meute, plus que tout, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait de bon sens et encore moins l'instinct de conservation. Les pneus crissent dans l'allée et Peter éteint le moteur avant d'aller aider Stiles à sortir, le tout sans un mot. Il ouvre la porte et Stiles se penche sur lui pour sortir, toujours aussi faible après un rendez-vous. « Je te promet Stiles que je ferais tout mon possible pour les garder sains et sauf, pour toi » promet Peter alors qu'ils sont debout dans l'embrasure, personne n'avait encore remarqué leur arrivé. « Merci, mais assures toi qu'ils prennent aussi soin de toi, dit Stiles alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'un poids venait de libérer sa poitrine, Je te fais confiance vis-a-vis d'eux, et je leur fais confiance vis-a-vis de toi. Prenez soin les uns des autres. » Peter a les yeux qui brillent, mais ne tarde pas à le cacher lorsque Lydia apparaît et allume les lumières en voyant Stiles de retour à la maison. Stiles et Peter s'échangent un dernier regard, sachant que tout ce qui a du être dit a été dit, que c'était la fin. Qu'ils ont conclus un accord.

* * *

« Ne brises pas le cœur de Scott. » c'est ainsi que Stiles débute ses adieux à Allison, car ils pourraient être plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient, mais elle sera toujours et avant tout la petite amie de Scott. C'était vraiment la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle avait rejoint la meute, et même si elle était peut être entièrement intégré, elle avait un rôle important dans sa propre meute, sa famille. Tout avait été relié à elle et Scott. Leur amour interdit qui n'était plus si hors la lois que ça. Et Allison a fait à Scott, bien plus qu'il ne le lui en est fait. Une fois, elle a essayé de tous les tuer, il avait fallu du temps pour lui pardonner et lui refaire confiance. Donc Stiles n'est pas inquiet quant au fait que Scott puisse un jour faire du mal à Allison, mais qu'un jour elle comprenne ce qu'elle veut vraiment de la vie, et que ce jour là, elle brise Scott. Elle lui offre un regard surpris et légèrement blessé qu'il est pu croire qu'elle est un jour voulu faire ça. « Je ne ferais jamais rien qui risquerait de blesser Scott » argumente-t-elle et il est certain que cette phrase aurait donné beaucoup plus dur et énervé si seulement il n'avait pas été malade. Mais ça, il n'en avait rien à faire. « En ce moment tu ne le ferais pas, mais Allison, tu es tiré dans deux direction opposées et pour l'instant tu réussi plutôt bien à gérer, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. En fin de compte tu devras prendre une décision. » On aurait dit qu'elle voulait ajouter ou dire quelque chose, mais un regard de la part de Stiles la fit se taire « Tu es dans la meute, une partie de toi fera toujours partie de la meute. Mais ça ne signifie qu'un jour tu n'es pas envie de te retourner, de voir que ta famille a besoin de toi et de finalement devenir une chasseuse. Et même si tu décide de finir chasseur, je sais que tu respecteras le code à la lettre, donc je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter si jamais tu décides cela. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je peux tout pardonner du temps que rien ne fasse du mal à Scott. » Allison ne dit rien pendant un long moment, quand elle commença à pleurer et prendre la main de Stiles dans la sienne. Ils sont debout dehors car Stiles a insisté pour prendre l'air. Ils n'avaient pas étés loin, juste autour du bloc de maison, car plus c'était tout simplement trop, mais maintenant Stiles c'est arrêté et a fait ses adieux. Il dit au revoir à l'air frais, où Allison semble toujours plus libre. Elle se rend compte que, en un sens, avoir cette discussion dehors prouvait bien que Stiles la soutiendrait dans toutes ces décisions du temps que Scott n'en souffrirait pas. Elle est tellement, tellement reconnaissante pour ça. Elle avait peur de finir hanté par le fantôme de Stiles qui désapprouverait chacune de ses décisions comme celle de peut être quitter la meute alors que lui avait été forcé de la laisser.

« Merci, » murmure-t-elle alors que Stiles la tire dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui alors que les larmes défilent sur les joues de l'adolescente. Ces adieux étaient plus faciles, car il n'a pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit d'elle, il lui a suffit de lui faire savoir qu'elle était libre de prendre ses propres décisions. Il ne veut pas devenir le fantôme qui la hante, il veut être le souvenir d'un être cher, celui qui va lui donner la force quand vient le temps de prendre des décisions.

* * *

C'est une semaine plus tard qu'il dit au revoir à Isaac. Celui ci n'est pas aussi dire, de façon surprenante, mais Stiles pense que c'est parce que lui et Isaac n'ont jamais réellement eu de problème l'un avec l'autre, à l'exception de cette rivalité vis-a-vis de Scott. Mais cela a été résolu il y a longtemps et maintenant tout allait se dérouler en douceur si Stiles n'était pas en train de mourir. Et on revient toujours à ça, n'est-ce pas ? Stiles ne peut plus rien faire sans un rappel que, oui, il est mourant. Chaque jour, il se sent de plus en plus proche de la fin et il peut sentir la corde du bourreau autour de son cou se resserrer et l'empêcher de respirer. Parfois, il craignait d'avoir des crises de panique quant à sa mort prochaine, mais dernièrement il commençait à se sentir mieux. Chaque fois qu'il dit au revoir à quelqu'un, à chaque fois qu'il fait la paix avec le fait qu'il va laisser quelqu'un derrière lui, le nœud coulant devient un peu moins étouffant. Il continue donc ses adieux, peu importe combien il est difficile de commencer chacun d'eux. Bien que d'une certaine façon, il gère toujours. Avec Isaac il remonte à Scott, la seule chose qu'ils aient le plus en commun. Et c'est une bonne façon de dire au revoir, parce qu'il arrive à faire la paix avec Isaac et trouve une façon de protéger Scott, même quand il ne sera physiquement plus là. Dans un premier temps, Isaac ne le voit pas de cette façon « Je ne veux pas prendre ta place. Tu es son meilleur ami, tu l'as toujours été, et je ne peux pas te remplacer car tu es mort. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Stiles. Ce n'est pas juste pour toi, ou pour lui, ou même pour moi. Je ne peux pas être toi, personne ne peut être toi, tes chaussures sont justes trop grandes pour être comblés. »

Stiles sourit à cela, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour quelqu'un le décrirait comme ayant des chaussures trop grandes à combler, mais il dégrise quand il se rend compte à quel point Isaac est chamboulé. « Non, non je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu me remplaces, ça serait une idée stupide. » Stiles soupire, et dieu, que ça aurait été une idée stupide, même s'il y avait déjà pensé. « Je veux juste que tu saches que quand je serais parti, Scott viendra s'adresser à toi pour tout et que tu devras être prêt à cela. Je ne te dis pas d'être moi, Je te dis que je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de Scott une fois que je serais parti. Et que Scott va prendre soin de toi et je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Je veux que vous avanciez, que vous vous fassiez de nouveaux amis, que vous viviez. Que vous viviez le reste de votre vie le mieux possible, pour vous, pour moi. Peux-tu faire ça ? » Isaac hôche la tête, pleurant doucement pour lui-même. Toute cette conversation a eu lieu à vois basse dans la chambre de Stiles, car il y a des loups-garous à l'oreille tendu en bas. Ca a été une mauvaise journée pour Stiles, et il ne pouvait pas sortir du lit au matin, sa fièvre ayant grimpé pendant la nuit. Donc, quelqu'un s'est assis avec lui toute la journée et il a choisi de tirer parti de ce fait quand Isaac avait succédé à Lydia.

« Je te le promet

-Bien, parce que t'as trop d'années devant toi pour te perdre dans un sentiment de culpabilité sur le fait que tu sois vivant et moi non. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer et si je peux l'accepter alors tu as aussi à le faire. Parce que peut importe ce que tu penses, tu mérites d'être en bonne santé, de vivre et d'être le meilleur ami de Scott.

-Merci. Je t'aime. Au revoir. » dit Isaac alors que Stiles se met à pleurer. Ce n'est qu'en entendant ces derniers mots qu'il sait qu'Isaac à compris ce qu'il a voulu dire. Tous ces non-dits de Stiles également, car il sait que même maintenant les mots ne viennent pas facilement. Ils sont tranquilles pour le reste de l'heure où Isaac reste assis près de lui et un peu avant que Derek n'arrive pour remplacer Isaac, Stiles tombe dans un sommeil paisible. Il est plus tranquille qu'il n'est jamais réussi à l'être les deniers jours et quand il se réveille, sa fièvre à baissé. Derek est soulagé, mais Stiles sait que ce n'est qu'un autre signe montrant qu'il est temps de faire ses adieux. Parce qu'à chaque fois que la guérisson se manifeste un peu plus, ce n'est pas pour son corps, mais pour son âme.

* * *

« Je suis en train de mourir. » dit Stiles à Lydia une semaine suivant ses adieux à Isaac. Il est désormais Février et les journées commencent lentement à se réchauffer tout autant que Stiles devient de plus en plus faible. « Je suis en train de mourir » répète-t-il lorsqu'elle tourne la tête pour le regarder, ses grand yeux se remplissant de larmes. « J'ai dix-sept ans et je vais mourir

-Je sais » murmure-t-elle alors qu'une larme roule long de sa joue, une larme parfaite. Car oui, il lui est encore permis de penser qu'elle est parfaite, même si maintenant il le pense à la façon d'un grand frère aîné. « Je sais, Stiles.

-Bien » lui dit-il, parce que si il y a bien une personne avec qui il peut être brutalement honnête, c'est bien Lydia Martin. « Parce que c'est pour bientôt et que tu dois être prête » Lydia pleure, plus que la fois où elle pensait avoir perdu Jackson, avant qu'il ne se réveille en temps que loup-garaou. « S'il te plait, Stiles » sa voix se fissure alors que son mascara parfait est ruiné. « Tu as encore du temps

-Lydia » dit Stiles d'un ton de reproche qu'il veut plus doux car il ne veut pas lui faire plus mal qu'elle n'est déjà, « Je vais mourir, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux retarder indéfiniment.

-Juste un peu plus longtemps ? » plaide-t-elle, couché à coté de Stiles sur le lit, lové contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule. Ses larmes mouilles définitivement son T-shirt. « Je ne suis pas encore prête à te laisser partir, s'il te plait, pas maintenant » Stiles ne dit rien pendant un long moment, laissant Lydia pleurer et faire face à ses émotions. Ca donne à Stiles le temps de rassembler ses idées, parce qu'il savait que ça allait être plus dur encore, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Mais finalement, il n'a jamais été prêt à tout quand il s'agit de Lydia Martin. « C'est pourquoi nous devons parler maintenant, parce que quand le moment sera venu, la meute va avoir besoin de toi plus que jamais. Peter a promis qu'il ferait tout son possible pour qu'elle ne fasse pas quelque de chose de stupide, mais tu sais qu'il va encore laisser s'en tirer avec trop. Tu dois être là pour prendre soin d'eux aussi »

Il sait que c'est beaucoup demander, il sait que c'est fondamental de lui dire de le pleurer pendant qu'il est encore en vie, afin qu'elle puisse être un véritable ancrage pour la meute une fois qu'il sera mort. Mais il sait aussi qu'elle peut le faire. Lydia est tellement plus forte qu'elle ne se laisse l'entendre. En outre, elle est la seule en qui il peut avoir confiance pour bien faire le travail. Les autres peuvent essayer, mais ça deviendra l'enfer si Lydia ne réussit pas. « Et, avoir moi parti. Tout les autres se tourneront vers toi. Je sais que tu peux gérer ça, Laisses à Allison la possibilité de savoir si tu as besoin d'aide ou pas. Elle sera une aide beaucoup plus grande et forte que n'importe qui d'autre.

-Ce n'est pas juste. »

C'est la première fois que ces mots ont étés à haute voix depuis ce premier coup que Stiles a pris, lorsqu'il a apprit qu'il pouvait potentiellement être atteint d'un cancer. Maintenant, les mots semblaient plus fatigués qu'enragés. Il était tellement fatigué tout le temps, il était épuisé d'être fatigué. Bien sur, il ne peut pas être sûr si elle fait allusion au fait que Stiles soit sur le chemin de la mort, ou bien si c'était ses attentes qui n'étaient pas juste.

« La vie n'est pas juste. En parfois ça craint vraiment, mais nous avons besoin d'avancer et faire du mieux qu'on peut » lui dit-il, sa main caressant ses cheveux. « Et dans ce cas, il n'est pas juste de ma part d'attendre de toi de prendre soin de la meute, mais je vais le faire quand même. Parce que c'est ce dont vous aurez tous besoin ». Ils sont silencieux pendant un long moment, Stiles laisse échapper quelques larmes, mais il passe la majeur partie de son temps à caresser les cheveux de Lydia qui sanglote contre lui. Quand elle reprend son calme, elle n'est pas jolie. Son mascara a tracé des sentiers sur ses joues et ses cheveux sont en désordre, mais elle est de nouveau calme. Elle est elle-même, et c'est ce qui la rend si merveilleuse pour Stiles.

« Tu es la plus belle personne, et la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontré et si quelqu'un peut faire en sorte que la meute parsse à travers ça, c'est toi. Parce que tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dis autrefois ? Que la mort arrive à tout le monde autour de toi, mais jamais à toi ? » Lydia grimace au souvenir douloureux de cette conversation, et la pénible vérité de ce qu'elle vient juste de découvrir.

« Et bien maintenant ça arrive vraiment à la meute, et j'ai besoin de toi pour rester forte, de prendre soin d'eux une fois que je ne pourrais plus.

-Je te le promet. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour les aider à travers ça. » La vois de Lydia est forte désormais, elle n'est plus chuchotante. Il la regarde un long moment, mémorise sa façon d'être et ferme les yeux. « Merci, Je t'aime Lydia, je l'ai toujours été et je suis content que tu sois là » Ils ne disent plus rien par la suite, se contentant de prendre le réconfort dans la présence de chacun. A un certain moment, ils tombent tout les deux de sommeil et quand Allison les découvre, elle sait que Stiles a dit au revoir à une autre personne. En confrme les traces de mascara de la belle Martin. Elle prend une photo d'eux deux recroquevillés sur le lit de Stiles car elle sait qu'un jour Lydia voudra l'avoir.

* * *

Scott est un des seul avec qui il n'a pas besoin d'être fort, celui a qui il n'a pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit. Lui et Scott se sont toujours compris l'un l'autre, ils ont toujours su exactement ce que l'autre voulait. Donc Stiles profita de cet adieu pour se laisser aller. Ils passent la journée précédent la Saint Valentin ensemble, planifiant comment surprendre leurs proches. C'est le premier vrai jour de la Saint Valentin pour Stiles, il a une autre signification, mais c'est aussi le dernier alors il ne veut pas le gâcher. Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Derek n'a aucune idée. Stiles est même presque sûr que Derek ne sait pas que le 14 février est plus qu'un jeudi. Mais d'abord, il va passer la journée avec Scott. « Je suis en colère » dit Stiles, à l'improviste après qu'ils aient terminés un match « Je suis vraiment, vraiment en colère parce que tout ça est tellement injuste. J'ai seulement dix-sept ans, je ne devrais pas être en train de mourir. » Scott pose sa manette et se tourne vers Stiles, la mine sobre « Je sais

-Tout le temps ! Parfois je restais éveillé la nuit à penser combien c'était injuste tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas le dire tout haut, parce que je ne peux pas faire ça a tout le monde. Je ne peux pas leur faire savoir à quel point je suis en colère.

-Je sais maintenant, et je suis en colère aussi » dit Scott et immédiatement Stiles se sentie mieux. Scott n'a jamais été le crayon le plus brillant de la boite, mais il avait Stiles. Il comprend ce que Stiles a besoin d'entendre, comme Stiles comprend que Scott a vraiment besoin de savoir comment Stiles ressent tout ça. Parce que d'une certaine façon Scott a toujours que que Stiles était en colère, il lui avait juste manqué la confirmation verbale. Stiles efface les larmes qui menacent de tomber.

« J'ai peur aussi, je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux obtenir mon diplôme et aller à l'université, et je veux me marier Derek, et adopter plein de petits bébés loups-garous. J'ai eu toute ma vie devant moi et elle vient de s'arracher. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de mourir. »

Scott ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça, alors il fait la seule chose qu'il peut. Il traverse le divan et rejoint Stiles pour le serrer contre lui. Ils pleurent ensemble, comme la première fois, quand Scott a découvert Stiles. Scott et Stiles se sont dit au revoir depuis des mois maintenant, a petite dose. Depuis ce week-end d'Octobre. Donc Stiles n'a pas a dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, juste à reconnaître qu'il n'est pas totalement en paix, mais qu'il a ce qu'il faut. Parce que leurs actions ont toujours parlés tellement fort que leurs mots semblaient bien fades à cotés. Scoot sait déjà tout ce qu'il dirait de toute façon. Ils ont juste besoin de partager ce moment de réconfort et de dire à quel point la situation craint. Puis ils retourneront à leurs jeux vidéos et de complots. Car c'est ce qu'ils sont, et c'est ce qu'ils font.

* * *

Cet au revoir se passe une semaine après celui dédié à Scott, quand son père est venu vérifier s'il était bien couché. Stiles attrapa sa manche pour l'empêcher de partir, comme il le faisait quand il était petit et qu'il voulait juste une autre histoire. « Papa ? » demande-t-il comme lorsqu'il avait six ans. « Oui, Stiles ? » demanda alors son père, la voix plaine de crainte, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. La seule lumière dans la pièce est derrière lui, jetant son visage dans l'ombre. Stiles veut arrêter, il veut arrêter tout ça, il n'est pas trop tard, mais il ne peut pas. Il doit le faire, il sent les jours glisser comme du sable entre ses doigts. Il sait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement et je ne veux pas te quitter, je veux pas » dit-il, sans reprendre son souffle, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Le sourire de son père se brise lorsque les premières larmes commencent à apparaître. « Si je pouvais, je resterais ici, avec toi, pour toujours, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça » Son père pleure désormais, mais il ne fait aucun geste pour les arracher où les faire disparaître. « Je sais mon fils, je t'aime tellement, je souhaite plus que tout pouvoir te sauver. Pouvoir te mettre dans un endroit sécurisé où tu pourrais y rester heureux , et en bonne santé, pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que tu devienne vieux et gris.

-Papa, quand je mourrais, je veux que tu continue d'avancer. Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter, tu dois continuer à vivre. Reste en contact avec la meute, aide à prendre soin d'eux. Ils ont besoin d'un adulte pour s'occuper d'eux » dit Stiles d'un ton légèrement désespéré. Il est préoccupé sur l'effet qu'aura sa mort sur son père, au moment même où ça se passera. Il cherche désespérément à sauver son père de la solitude, et c'est la seule solution qu'il est trouvé. Il a une meute qui aura besoin d'équilibre autant que lui en aura besoin une fois que Stiles aura disparu. Et il aura un père qui sera tout seul lorsqu'il mourra, un père qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de manière à rester sain d'esprit.

« Stiles... » soupire son père, mais il ne dit pas autre chose, il ne trouve pas les mots. Stiles, cependant, y avait pensé depuis un moment. « S'il te plait, papa. Vous avez besoin les uns des autres, et je serais avec maman. Vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de moi, mais ils vont se retrouver dans toute sorte d'ennuis. Tu sais qu'ils le feront.

-Stiles, tu es mon fils. Je te tenais quand tu venais à peine de naître, tu criais déjà au monde pour qu'il te remarque. Je t'ai aimé même avant cela. » Sa voix se brise et il laisse échapper un sanglot avant de pouvoir continuer « Même avant que tu es inspiré pour la première fois. Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas te remplacer. Peut importe combien ils vont en avoir besoin, tu seras toujours mon enfant, mon fils. Et je ne peux pas lâcher ça. Je ne serais jamais capable de te lâcher. »

C'est exactement pourquoi Stiles avait besoin de ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait besoin de cette conclusion. Parce que s'il ne le fait pas, son père va passer le reste de sa vie à se noyer dans une bouteille d'alcool et a vivre dans le passer, avec sa femme et son fils.

« Papa, je sais. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je sais que je suis ton fils, que nous aurons toujours un lien spécial. Mais simplement m'en aller ne signifie pas que tu dois arrêter de vivre. Et je te connais, tu as besoin de quelqu'un sur qui veiller. Cette meute peut te donner ce dont tu as besoin, ils ont besoin de toi tout autant que tu as besoin d'eux. Et ca sera un lien entre toi et moi, sur les deux côtés. Alors s'il te plaît papa, s'il te plaît ».

Stiles déteste ça, faire culpabiliser son père, mais il sait qu'à la fin, ce sera pour son propre bien. Ils sont silencieux pendant un long moment avant que son père ne laisse échapper un long soupir et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils. « Je vais essayer, pour toi. Je vais essayer de passer à autre chose et de prendre soin d'eux.

-C'est tout ce que je demande. Je t'aime papa. Je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive » son père ne sortie pas au moment où Stiles s'endormit, au contraire, il se trouve juste sur le bord du lit, caressant les cheveux courts de Stiles comme il le faisait quand il était bébé. Alors le shérif se leva et alla dans sa chambre, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui pour être sûr de ne pas réveiller Stiles.

Il pleure alors, comme il ne se l'était jamais permis. De vrais sanglots. De frustration, de colère, de désespoir et surtout de douleur. Il sort tout ce qu'il a gardé embouteillé depuis que Stiles est tombé malade, peut être même depuis que sa femme est morte. Puis il se lève, remplie de détermination et avec un nouveau but, il descend. Il passe par toutes ses cachettes, tout les petits coins et recoins, rassemblant tout l'alcool. Il les vide toute dans l'évier, refusant de se laisser tomber à nouveau. Il ne veut plus que l'alcool ne lui vole le peu de temps qu'il lui reste avec son fils, ou qu'il l'empêche d'accomplir sa mission, ce qu'il venait de promettre à Stiles.

* * *

C'est presque la fin Février lorsque Stiles trouve le courage de dire son dernier adieu. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il soit le plus important, pas quand il a dû dire au revoir à Scott et son père, mais il semble essentiel. Parce que s'il ne donnait pas à Derek son dernier adieu, alors il était presque sur que son rabat-joie de loup allait revenir à la case départ, quand il ne savait pas gérer ses émotions, au moment où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Et Stiles ne veut vraiment, vraiment pas que cela se produise. Non seulement car ce serait sa faute, mais aussi car il voulait Derek heureux plus que tout, il veut que Derek soit heureux, même si c'est sans Stiles à ses côtés. Alors il doit lui dire au revoir, il doit laisser Derek s'en aller. Il le fait quand ils sont allongés sur le dos, emmitouglés dans des couvertures et à regarder les étoiles. Les autres avaient protestés lorsque Stiles avait dit vouloir voir les étoiles, mais il savait se montrer très persuasif. Et de toute façon Derek était là pour s'assurer qu'il resterait au chaud, et ce n'était pas comme si Stiles pouvait tomber plus malade qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ils pourraient ne pas l'avoir réalisé, mais l'horloge Stiles ne fonctionne pas en termes de semaines plus. Il fait tic-tac les jours, et bientôt il va se transformer en heures.

« Je t'aime Derek » dit-il en posant sa tête sur le torse de l'autre homme, regardant son souffle se dissiper « J'espère que tu le sais.

-Je sais » dit le plus vieux « Je t'aime aussi. » cela fait sourire Stiles, car il le savait, mais il ne pensait pas que Derek soit capable de le dire alors qu'il était encore vivant. Il se sent incroyablement bien et tout devient flou, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui compter.

« Je sais » dit Stiles « Je veux que tu ailles de l'avant une fois que je serais parti, que tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'aime, qui te rende heureux, qui t'aidera à mener la meute » Derek se fige, son corps tout en entier est figé. « Quoi ? » il étouffe presque, comme si Stiles avait proposé quelque chose de totalement ridicule. « Derek, tu es jeunes, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Tu dois passer à autre chose, te rendre compte que la vie c'est beaucoup plus que ce que les morts font. Oui, tu as perdu beaucoup de gens que tu aimais, trop de gens, mais il y en a d'autres là-bas qui veulent avoir la chance t'aimer. »

Il ne répond pas et Stiles est presque certain qu'il essaie de ne pas pleurer, il le remarque à la façon dont il le sert contre lui.

« Tu ne peux pas te blamer pour ça. Je suis tombé malade, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Cela n'a rien à voir avec nous, ces choses arrivent parfois. Et oui c'est putain de tragique et injuste, mais ça arrive. Et tu dois juste l'accepter et passer à autre chose...Alors promet moi que tu passeras au dessus de ça Derek. Promets moi que tu ne redeviendras pas celui que tu étais avant, sans rien et perdu. Parce que même quand je serais parti, tu ne seras pas seul, tu auras ta meute. Il suffit de me promettre que tu ne pas te laisser tomber.

-Je te le promet » Les mots sont forcés, mais Stiles n'a pas envie d'en parler. Il sait combien il en coûte à Derek de dire ces mots maintenant. Il sait combien il sera difficile pour lui de véritablement aller au bout de cette promesse quand le moment sera venu. « Je tiendrais cette promesse. » Ils restèrent assis pendant une longue période, profitant de la présence de l'autre et de la vue des étoiles. Enfin Lydia arrive, car ils avaient convenus que Stiles ne sortirait que pendant une heure et cela en faisait déjà deux. C'était l'heure de partir, et Stiles n'a plus d'arguments, il a dit tout ce qu'il fallait.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles se réveille le dernier jour, il sait que c'est la fin. Il peut le sentir. Cette connaissance le renforce en quelques sortes, il lui rend plus facile le fait de se lever pour saluer le jour et aller voir ses proches. C'est le premier jour vraiment agréable et sympathique qu'ils aient eu cette année. Le premier jour du printemps, et Stiles l'aimait. Le printemps a toujours été sa saison préféré, avec tout ces nouveaux commencements, et il est heureux d'en avoir eu un dernier goût avant de s'en aller. Il mange plus que d'habitude au petit déjeuner ce jour-là, ce qui rend le sourire au papa et qui dissout un peu la tension dans les épaules de Derek. Stiles sourit autant qu'il peut et babille, car il aime le faire et car il sait que cela les aide à aller mieux. Il veut qu'ils se souviennent de lui comme ça, heureux et babillage, et énergique, il veut qu'ils se souviennent de sa dernière journée comme ayant été une très bonne journée. Après le déjeuner, le reste de la meute se montre, comme ils le font toujours. Ils passent la plupart de la matinée à traîner dans la fosse, jouer aux jeux-vidéos, lire des livres et discuter. Toujours parler. Stiles finit par trouver tant de choses à dire, mais il sait qu'il n'a plus assez de temps pour le faire. Il est heureux d'avoir eu ses adieux à l'écart, comme ça il pouvait profiter de ces instants.

Il a dit les choses vraiment importantes, le reste n'en a plus vraiment. Pendant le repas de midi, il fait réellement rire Derek deux fois et il pense que, aujourd'hui, pourrait être le meilleur jour de sa vie et il est heureux que le temps est accepté de s'arrêter là pour lui. Heureux qu'il est la possibilité de rester à cet instant pour toujours. Les autres ont enfin remarqués à quel point il était fatigué, et il a essayé de le cacher car il savait que la prochaine fois qu'il s'endormirait, il ne se réveillerait pas. Il le savait, c'est tout. Mais après le déjeuner, il cède, il sait que c'est là où il devra appartenir et qu'il est temps pour lui de dormir.

Il s'allonge sur le canapé, sa tête posé sur les genoux de Derek, ses pieds sur ceux de son père. Scott s'assoit sur le sol, face à lui se penchant en arrière sur le canapé et Allison repose sa tête sur son épaule. Lydia et Jackson sont enroulés dans le fauteuil tandis qu'Isaac a pris en charge la totalité de la causeuse. Peter est assis dans un coin, il garde un œil sur l'ensemble d'entre eux et il donne un signe de tête à Stiles lorsqu'il s'aperçoit des coups d'oeil de ce dernier. Il y a un film en route à la télé, mais personne ne prête réellement attention à ce qu'il se passe à l'écran. « Je vous aime tous » marmone Stiles, assez fort pour que même les humains puissent l'entendre. Il y a une sorte de rire et Derek passe sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles et il se sent tellement bien qu'il finit par glisser lentement dans le sommeil.

Le reste d'entre eux continuent de parler à voix douce, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à la télé qu'ils n'en avaient prêtés avant. Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles se poursuit à un rythme ralenti, le son sur lequel les loups-garous ont centrés leur attention. Et puis, une vingtaine de minute après que Stiles se soit endormis, il s'arrête. L'absence de celui-ci donne l'impression que le son a baissé de partout et tout les loups se raidissent avant de tourner leur visage vers Stiles. Cela inclue aussi les humains, alertés par le fait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les larmes leurs apportèrent bientôt la réponse. Le corps de Stiles est tout ce qui reste de lui, les mains toujours recroquevillées le long de sa joue, un petit sourire sur son visage.

Il a l'air paisible, tellement plus paisible que tout ce qu'il a pu être ces derniers mois, mais ils sanglotent tous. Derek rassemble Stiles dans ses bras et le sert contre lui en se penchant lentement d'avant en arrière. Le visage du shérif a perdu toute ses couleurs et ses mains sont tellement crispés que ses jointures deviennent blanches. Allison caresse les cheveux de Scott alors que ce dernier sanglote contre son cœur. Jackson n'a pas meilleur allure et Lydia le sert contre elle alors qu'Isaac ne digère pas encore tout pour réagir comme les autres le font. Peter est assis dans le coin et les regarde, se cachant le trou béant qui s'était ouvert à la mort de Stiles.

* * *

L'enterrement à lieu quelques jours plus tard, selon les instructions de Stiles. Il y a beaucoup plus de mon que Stiles ne se serait attendu, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé l'effet qu'il avait sur les gens. Cela semble traîner des heures jusqu'à ce que finalement le cercueil soit descendu dans le sol, les pelles recouvrant la boite en bois noir de monceaux de terre. La pierre tombale est en granit noir et minimaliste. Il y a juste son nom avec « Stiles » cité au centre entre guillemet ainsi sa datte de naissance et le jour de sa mort. En dessous se trouve une petite sculpture d'un loup, parce que c'est quelque chose que Stiles avait voulu, avait effectivement demandé, et ils ne l'avaient connus avant que le produit ne soit fini. Aucun d'entre eux ne peux vraiment se pencher sur la pierre tombale ou la tombe fraîchement recouverte avec de la terre brune visible même à travers les multitudes de fleurs qui avaient étés placés sur le dessus de celle-ci. Finalement, seul la meute resta debout sur la tombe, même le shérif était partie, escorté à la maison par Melissa McCall. Ils vont tous se retrouver à la maison Stilinski plus tard, mais pour l'instant l'idée de retourner à la maison qui est encore pleine du parfum de Stiles était tout simplement trop douloureuse.

Alors ils se serrèrent les coudes sur la tombe, comme si un petit morceau de lui était toujours avec eux. Ce n'est qu'après le coucher du soleil qu'ils s'autorisèrent à retourner au dernier endroit où ils se sentaient comme à la maison, le dernier endroit où Stiles avait rempli la salle avec sa présence. Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'un membre de ma meute ne vienne rendre visite à Stiles. Puis, au fil des semaines qui s'étiraient en mois, les deux seuls jours exceptionnels était lorsque personne ne venait. Ces jours ne sont pas marqués, ils sont justes des jours où la meute retombe finalement dans la vie quotidienne, la routine.

Au fil des mois qui devinrent des années, la tombe de Stiles devint un endroit de rassemblement pour des occasions spéciales. Mariages, fêtes, naissances, tout nécessitait une visite à Stiles. La meute n'est pas toujours à son complet, mais au mois une fois ou deux dans l'année, ils sont tous là. Une fois pour l'anniversaire de Stiles, même s'il n'aimait pas en faire tout un plat. Puis à nouveau le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort, une affaire beaucoup plus sombre où ils racontent tous des histoires qui prennent des années de guérison avant de pouvoir sortir.

Des histoires sur le garçon qui courrait avec les loups.


End file.
